1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal configured to connect to a network, and a terminal selection system which performs connection setting among information processing terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image capturing apparatus, such as a digital camera, configured to connect to a network, such as a LAN, has become widely used. In this kind of the digital camera, connecting the digital camera to the LAN enables image data captured with the digital camera to be printed out by a printer, and to be recorded in a personal computer (PC), etc., connected to the LAN.
Meanwhile, to achieve such a function, it is necessary to perform the connection setting in advance between the digital camera and the printer, PC, etc., connected to the LAN.
That is, it is necessary for a user to research ID information (e.g., IP address, or a name on a network) of desired apparatuses (apparatuses that the user wants to use) in advance to perform setting based on the ID information or to display a screen (e.g., a list display of the apparatuses connected to the LAN) for apparatus selection on a prescribed display apparatus, and select the apparatuses desired by the user with reference to the display to perform the connection setting.
According to the conventional method of the given, in an environment which is usually used by the user, or in a case in which the number of apparatuses connected to the LAN is small, so many demerits in the method do not occur.
For instance, the following technique is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-109296. That is, a digital camera, which comprises a External interface unit for transmitting an identification signal to a printer without passing through a network, a unit for displaying information related to the printer on the basis of storage information received from the printer after connecting to the printer though the network, is disclosed. According to this digital camera, making a list to present only apparatuses which mach with conditions among the apparatuses connected to the network to the user decreases troubles for specifying the apparatuses.